ONYX
ONYX, released in first-quarter 2006, is a game made using RPG Maker 2000 by Yeaster. It was his first of several games, and it was followed by a sequel released in mid-2007. Plot The game takes place during modern times. The game centers around a young teen named Chad, who tends to his sick Aunt. One day, he's confronted by a mysterious child who takes him into a world physically identical to his, but with demons and other powerful forces. The kid has a connection to a powerful stone called the "Onyx," and if Chad wants to return to his home, he must find it. The game features an ever-changing, dark storyline, which sets it apart from various rpgmaker games. Onyx has obvious Shin Megami Tensei influences, as shown in the gameplay and the storytelling. Characters The game features a large cast of playable characters. Chad is the one you use at all times. CHAD: A teenager who lives in an urban city. He's sarcastic and occassionally very moody, but he has a good heart and is there for his friends. He fights with swords and his attacks are some of the most powerful in the game. JADE: Originally from China, she is pulled out of her homeland and is placed into the city because of the Onyx's time-warpping abilities. Jade's blunt, opinionated and sarcastic, but has a vulnurable, tender side, that she only shows to a select few. Jade is a mage-type, and she uses "Satanic" skills. TARI: Tari is the older brother of Tempest. They live in Zycon with several other people. Tari's parents abandoned him at a young age, leaving him to watch over his sister. He is very mature and serious, unlike his sister. Tari is one of the best physical fighters in the game. He uses guns. TEMPEST: Tempest is Tari's younger, sometimes bratty, younger sister. She is very determined and head-strong, but can be abrasive at times. She has a special power that is sought after by many. She's a strong spell caster who is very useful in battle. MARY: Mary is one of Tari's friends. She married her husband after she found out she was pregnant with his child. Although she is an airhead, she is very sweet and nice. Her healing spells make her one of the best characters in the game and a must-have. VERNON: Vernon is one of Tari's best friends and is Mary's husband. He and his wife are both very open about their relationship. He is cocky and arrogant, but he means well. In contrast to his confident attitude, he is the worst character to use in the game. ROYLE: Royle is a cop from the town of Mepori, searching for his sister who he believes was kidnapped by a demon, although no one believes him. He is strong and goodlooking, but very dumb. He has his eyes set on Mary. Royle's elemental spells put among the top characters to use in battle. WINTER: Winter is the princess of the "other world," who looks just like Chad's best friend. She and her mother are both feared throughout the land, though it seems that the princess, who was once rude and vicious, has had a change of heart for reasons unknown... Winter uses holy spells and has healing abilities of her own, though not as good as Mary. EVAN: Evan is a close friend of Winter's and knows a lot about what's going on. He's a nice, intelligent guy, but he lacks confidence, and some of the characters comments on his whiny-tendencies. He has a rivalry with Zed, the town jerk, who stole Evan's airheaded girlfriend, Vicky. Evan learns a lot of techniques, including the ability to heal himself as well as other boasting spells. He's one of the most useful characters to use. ALEXIA: Alexia is an angel who Chad first encounters. She works for Mother Mira, who may have intentions of her own. She disappears for much of the game until more is revealed about the Onyx. She joins later on and becomes a powerful asset to the team. Her bright, perky attitude, if slightly ditzy, makes her a unique character. Her spells are highly useful, and she is the only character who can use "Meditation," a spell that drains both HP and MP from enemies. ADRIAN: Adrian is a teenager who had an unfortunate encounter with Winter because of his brother. He contacts Tempest and the two form a very close bond. He likes to joke around a lot, which annoys everyone else. Reception During its first release, downloads were initially low and the reception was mixed, though over time, it has managed to find an audience, being upload to new sites even to this day. As the word for the game got around, the feedback started to rise. Many websites praised its dark, involved storyline and interesting, diverse cast of characters. However, the game was criticized for having poor, inconsistent graphics and unbalanced gameplay at the very beginning of the game. Onyx was nominated for two Misaos in 2006. One for best female villian (Chantal), and for Game of the Year. It lost to Kinetic Cipher (Again) for best villain, and was tied for last place in the Game of the Year category, with Grave Spirit winning. Links All downloads are stand-alone. You don't need RPG Maker. Game: http://www.mediafire.com/file/bmw7ybxxyzj/Onyx.zip Blog: http://gatesindependent.blogspot.com/ Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Released in 2008